1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clips for securing heat sinks, and particularly to a clip for attaching a heat sink to an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
A CPU is the core administrator of electrical signals in many contemporary computers. Continued development of CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Heat generated by CPUs is increasing along with such developments. Overheating can adversely affect the operational stability of computers. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a heat sink having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. A clip is frequently used to facilitate firm attachment of the heat sink to the CPU, thus achieving greater efficiency of heat dissipation.
A conventional clip for securing a heat sink to a CPU comprises a central horizontal pressing portion, a pair of opposite spring arms extending outwardly and upwardly from the pressing portion, and a pair of legs respectively depending from the spring arms. Each leg defines an opening for engaging with a corresponding catch of a socket. When the spring arms are pressed, this causes the legs to move downwardly and outwardly. Then when the pressure on the spring arms is released, the legs resiliently rebound slightly so that the openings engagingly receive the corresponding catches of the socket. The heat sink is thereby secured to the CPU.
However, pressing of the spring arms of the clip requires excessive manual effort, and can easily hurt an operator""s hands. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide a tool to detach the clip from the heat sink. Consequently, detachment is inconvenient and is liable to result in accidental slippage and damage to other nearby components of the computer.
Thus, a clip which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which can readily and reliably attach a heat sink to an electronic package such as a CPU.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip allowing ready detachment of a heat sink from an electronic package such as a CPU without the need for a tool.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a clip of the present invention is used to attach a heat sink onto a CPU. The clip comprises a main body and an operating body. The main body comprises a central pressing portion, a pair of first and second spring arms extending from the pressing portion, and a first leg depending from the first spring arm. Two pins extend outwardly from opposite sides of a free end of the second spring arm. The operating body includes a handle, and a second leg depending from the handle. The second leg defines an opening and forms two side walls. A slideway is defined in an inner surface of each side wall, slidably receiving a corresponding pin therein. When the handle is pressed downwardly, the pins slide downwardly to be retained at bottoms of the slideways.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.